villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tamara (Once Upon a Time)
Tamara is a major antagonist in ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is one of the two main antagonists of the second half of Season 2, along with Greg Mendell. She is played by Sonequa Martin-Green. Series In Selfless Brave True. Tamara was using Baelfire/Neal. She also killed The Dragon and August Booth, who both managed to survive her attempts, and put Captain Hook in her truck to help Greg Mendell to find his father after he was abducted by Regina Mills at the beginning of the curse. In Second Star to the Right. Greg was threatening Regina to tell her where his father was. Tamara learned they had been discovered, but Greg refused to leave without learning his father's fate. Regina repeatedly lied by saying he left town until he asked the last time and revealed that she killed him. David shot a close gun to Greg and warned him to leave her alone. Meanwhile Neal is relieved Tamara wasn't involved before she appears and knocks out Emma. Pressured by a horrified Neal, Tamara confesses to lying and using him for her own ends to destroying magic before shooting him. She was about to kill him until Emma regained conscious and ran over to fight her. Losing to the blonde, she threw a bean and casually fled the scene and told Greg, who discovered his father's grave that they're blowing up Storybrooke on orders of the "Home Office". Tamara and Greg set off the trigger to destroy the whole town. Desperate to save his own life, Hook aligns himself away from Tamara and Greg and gives away their location in helping David to steal back the remaining beans. David and Hook follow Greg into the cannery building. Inside, David threatens to pull the trigger unless the beans are handed over. As Greg pulls out a small clear bottle containing them, Tamara shoots as an ambush attack, though David manages to dodge while getting grazed by the bullet. Hook tackles Greg to the ground; causing the bottle to break on the floor. While David chases after Tamara, Hook wrestles for the beans and eventually grabs one of them while Greg makes off with the other. During her getaway from David, she trips and her gun slides across the ground. Tamara is left vulnerable, but only for a short time, when Greg pushes her assailant down from behind. She motions to grab David's fallen gun, but her partner urges Tamara to go as they already got what they needed. In the mines, while Emma figures out the trigger can be stopped if she combines her powers with Regina's, an impact blow in deactivating it causes everyone present to be thrown back onto the ground. Sometime during this time frame, Tamara and Greg make off with kidnapping Henry. Outside, she and Greg drag Henry towards the harbor. Tamara ensures Henry they will not hurt him, to which he replies they will hurt everyone he loves, and just tried to destroy his hometown. In turn, she counters back it was never their true intention. Greg reveals they wanted to put an end to magic, but found something much more valuable—him. Though Henry's family rush to save to stop them, they are not fast enough. The duo use their last magic bean to open a portal to Neverland; prompting the twosome to force Henry to jump in with them. ("And Straight On 'Til Morning") Landing on the shores of Neverland's island, Henry attempts to make a hasty escape, but is swiftly caught by a water soaked Greg. Gleefully, Tamara remarks their mission has been accomplished, though Henry threatens that both of his mothers will be coming to save him. Greg dusts off his hopes by pointing out this new world is not anything like Storybrooke, and when Henry insists his family has been to the Enchanted Forest before, Tamara makes it known they are actually in Neverland. While she tries to use a communicator to let their employers, the Home Office, know they are present, Henry badgers about who they work for and questions how they will get back home after magic is destroyed. To both questions, Greg remains tight-lipped, and stresses they don't need to know much about the Home Office, and believing in their cause alone is enough. Tamara interrupts to bring attention to the communicator's ineffectiveness, to which Greg opens the battery case to discover it's filled with sand. Shocked, she murmurs in disbelief of the current situation. Henry interjects it's good they don't ask any questions; causing Tamara to feel doubtful of the Home Office, but Greg presses on into the jungle where he starts a campfire as a signal. With what occurred earlier still fresh in Tamara's mind, she wonders if the empty communicator wasn't an accident, but Greg just thinks Henry's previous words are simply getting to her head. Hearing nearby rustling, the brush parts to reveal a group of boys led by Felix. Greg demands to know who they are, and Felix states they are the Home Office. Unnerved, Tamara can't believe they've been working for are a bunch of teenagers, but Henry corrects her to say they are the Lost Boys. He asks them why they want to destroy magic, but Felix acknowledges that was never their intention. Stunned, Greg says that was their mission, though Felix deflects the statement by countering that's what he and Tamara were told in order for their compliance, and asks for Henry to be handed over. Refusing to comply, Tamara wants answers about the actual plan for destroying magic and getting home, but is told they won't be going anywhere. Upset at being duped, Greg resists giving Henry over to them. With a smile, Felix differs by summoning the Shadow, who rips out Greg's shadow; killing him in a painful and gruesome manner. Fearing a similar fate, Tamara urges Henry to run while she does the same. She does not make it far before being impaled by an arrow to the back. Left alone after the Lost Boys run off to chase after Henry, Tamara is unable to walk and struggles to crawl away, near death. Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestilskin and Neal's father and Henry's grandfather, comes across her state and heals her wounds. When asked by him where Henry is, she shakily describes what occurred. Tamara apologizes for everything, including what happened to Neal, and swears she had not known the true intentions of the Home Office. Though she begs for his forgiveness, Gold calmly declines and tears out her heart, crushing it to ash as Tamara can only watch in horror and suffer excruciating pain before collapsing dead on the ground. Days later, Tinker Bell takes a watch off Tamara's remains, spending much time cleaning blood off it. Gold also reveals he took the enchanted cuff from Greg and Tamara after their deaths. Navigation Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Remorseful Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Cheater Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Spy Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Anarchist Category:Misandrists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Peter Pan Villains